


He Means The World To Me

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Self-Harm, please don't read if these tags trigger you, this is really sad and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Albert means the world to Race, but Albert just wants out.





	He Means The World To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please don't read if the tags are triggering. I want all if you to be safe.

Albert was shaking. His fingers clasped lightly around the box cutter in his hands. He was vaguely aware that he was getting blood all over his shirt. None of it mattered. Albert wanted out. He was done being bullied, and he was done being pushed around by his aunt. He wanted to leave it all behind, and this seemed to be the only option.

Slowly, his eyes slipped closed.  
*****  
"No let me through! You've got to let me through!" Race was frantically trying to force his way into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm sorry, we can't. I understand he's your friend but we-"

"NO!" He was crying and struggling against the police officer. "No! You don't understand! Please he's my boyfriend, you've got to let me through!"

The officer shook his head. Race strained to get a glimpse of Albert. He was pale and covered in blood as the paramedics worked around him. The doors slammed shut and Race crumpled to the ground, burying his face in his knees and sobbing.

After a few minutes he felt a hand on his back. "Excuse me," a deep voice said.

Race wiped his eyes and looked up to see the police officer kneeling beside him. "I hope you'll understand that we couldn't let you in the ambulance." Race started to put his head back down, "but, I can offer you a ride to the hospital if you'd like."

Race nodded vigorously, and the man helped him to stand. The ride to the hospital was silent. When they got there, Race thanked the man.

"It was the least I could do. You'll be in my prayers young man," the officer said solemnly. "I hope everything turns out okay."

Race nodded and walked inside the hospital. The emergency room was a place he was all too familiar with. He heard crying babies and saw people waiting for their turn. Race avoided eye contact, he knew he would only end up sobbing.

"Hi," a nurse came up to him, "is there anything I can do for you?"

Race swallowed, "yes, I need to know where Albert DaSilva is? He might have been admitted maybe five minutes ago?" He looked around, "please ma'am, it's very important."

She looked down at the clipboard I'm her hands. "He's not on here... But I can go check the system." Race followed her to a little computer station in the corner. She clicked around for a little while before turning around. "He was admitted seven minutes ago and needs several stitches. I have no idea how long it will take but I would be happy to take you to the OR waiting room, you might be able to get some more information there."

"Thank you, but I know the way," Race called as he dashed off. He considered the elevator for a moment before deciding against a small constricted space. He took the stairs two at a time all the way up to the third floor.

Once he was out of the stairwell, he saw a small dimly lit room called the chapel. Something in his gut told him he needed to go in, so he did. Race sat in one of the chairs and closed his eyes.

'Hey God, I, uh, I know I don't do this much but... Listen I just really need your help right now. My best friend in the entire world could be dying and I have no way to stop it. I don't even have a way to tell if he's okay. I know I'm gay an all, and that's considered a sin by some people, but I don't think you're like that. I like to think that you see that love is love no matter what and-  
Oh fuck I'm rambling. Shit- I mean...' Race sighed. He was a complete mess. 'Just, please help Albert. And me.  
Amen.'

He stood up and wiped his eyes.  
*****  
The waiting room was boring, and the attendant had no further information for him. So, Race was just sitting there reading an old People magazine when a older gentleman sat beside him.

"Hello young man," he said. His eyes were kind and worn, with a certain indescribable light and twinkle behind them. "You look like you need someone to talk to."

Race hesitated for a moment, but the man's eyes assured him there was nothing to fear. "I do, actually. I really need someone to talk to. It's a long story though, I wouldn't want to bother you." The man nodded, signalling him to go on. 

"Okay, if you're sure," the man nodded once more. "Well, I've had this friend since I was in the second grade. We were inseparable..." Race started at the beginning, telling how he and Albert had met and fallen in love.

"And, you see, I love him more than anything else. He's-" Race ran a hand through his hair, "he's my everything. I know we're still in highschool, but it's true. He means the world to me. His parents died when he was ten, and he was diagnosed with depression. He's dyslexic, and the kids at school bully him, purposefully calling on him to read next and things like that. And it doesn't help that his aunt practically starves him. She only took him in for the extra food stamps. This..." Race's voice trailed off. He stared at his hands for a moment. The man placed a comforting hand on his back.

"This isn't his first attempt," Race whispered. "He's done it before. Twice." A few tears fell from his cheeks. "And each time I can't help but wonder, what if I had just been there. Maybe if I had called him after I finished studying. Maybe if I had gone over to check in. Maybe then we wouldn't be here."

Suddenly, a nurse walked out of the OR doors. "Family of Albert DaSilva?" Race stood up immediately. "Right this way sir."

Race waved goodbye to the man, "good luck son."  
*****  
Albert was unconscious. He was pale and Race had never seen him look so small. "Can I sit with him," he asked the nurse.

"Yes, just be careful of the wires and his arms."

Race nodded, shifting Albert over just a little before climbing into the hospital bed beside him. For some reason, they'd kept Albert in his jeans and given him a new shirt instead of the normal hospital gown. Race didn't care. Nothing mattered except Albert.

Race shifted his arm so it was laying out beside him, and then he tucked himself up under it. This way, he could lay his head on Albert's chest and hear his heartbeat.

"It's okay Albie," he whispered through tears. "We're going to be okay."

And eventually, with time, they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay this is the product of me crying for approx. 36 hours because I'm switching schools and leaving a really awesome band director.  
> I hope you enjoyed this angostura masterpiece, comments mean the world to me!!  
> Come bother me on tumblr @imjusttheoutgoingsidekick


End file.
